


romantic comedies who?

by 21tales



Series: gintama prompts [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Loveable idiots, M/M, ginzura as idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21tales/pseuds/21tales
Summary: gintoki discovers zura's darkest secret





	romantic comedies who?

**Author's Note:**

> for kc <3 based on her prompt "romantic comedies who?"

“You know, when we said we were going to spend ‘quality time’ together, this was not what I had in mind.” Gintoki leans against the doorframe of Katsura’s store room as Katsura gathers all of Elizabeth’s signs scattered on the floor.

“Gintoki, any time can be turned into quality time if you just _try_.” He turns to face the perm-head and flashes him a thumbs up.

“I tried and failed. This was a waste of time.”

“Perhaps,” Katsura says as he picks up the last few signs and tosses them into the cupboard. “But it was a nice day for cleaning!” 

Gintoki raises an eyebrow.

“Come on,” Katsura offers, “we’ll watch a movie then! I’m almost done. You can choose one from the boxes over there.” He points to the other corner of the room. Sure enough, there are a couple of small boxes neatly stacked on top of each other. 

This earns a sigh from Gintoki. “How do you have so many movies anyway?” he questions, making his way towards the boxes. He’s surprised by the vast collection he owns. He can find movies from almost any and all genres. However, most of them are Jackie movies. A thought then strikes Gintoki. “You stole them,” he wonders out loud.

“Only from people who deserve it,” comes the nonchalant retort.

“Isn’t this my copy of Laputa?”

Zura doesn’t answer.

Gintoki sighs again. “I can’t choose from any of these,” he turns his attention back to the boxes. Digging through the collection, he happens upon an entirely new and different genre, the pastel coloured covers catching him off-guard. “Zura?”

”It’s Katsura,” comes the voice from inside the closet.

“Why do you have so many romantic comedies?”

The question is followed by a loud thud from within the closet. Gintoki turns around and finds Katsura half-racing-half-stumbling towards him, rubbing his palm on the top of his head. He reaches out to the box and immediately pulls it away from Gintoki, who can do nothing but stare helplessly as the movies are taken away from him.

An intense moment of standing and staring at each other, Zura seems to have realised the awkwardness of his actions and stands up straight, clearing his throat. 

“What are romantic comedies?” he says in a pitch much lower than what is Zura-like.

Gintoki is confused. “I, uh…”

The long-haired samurai lets out a nervous laugh. “Oh, I know! Elizabeth may have brought some home without me knowing! So silly of her, to not tell me! But who am I to judge her anyway.” He’s visibly sweating as he puts the box behind him. 

“Zura, you–”

“You can look at the other box instead! That’s my box! That should have something to your liking.” He pushes the box away, hiding it from their view.

Gintoki glares at him for a while. He doesn’t know what to say. Zura doesn’t move an inch, a huge smile plastered on his face. Gintoki lets it all sink for a while before he decides to do as Zura said and opens the next box.

He goes through all the movies one-by-one. “Uh, these are all…rom-coms,” Gintoki says, rummaging through the box.

“What?! No!” Katsura nearly jumps forward and takes a look inside the box, startling Gintoki again. “It’s not _all_  rom-coms!” He digs around desperately. Gintoki can feel the him physically tremble beside him as he produces another DVD. “Look! This one is a N*ruto movie! We can watch this one!”

“Isn’t this the one where he gets a wife?”

That results in even more panic. 

Zura is now fumbling with his words, trying to come up with even more excuses as to why he owns so many rom-coms, all while trying to pull Gintoki away from the boxes. The Joui’s face grows paler by the minute as he realises what he’s exposing Gintoki to, something Zura obviously didn’t want him to find out. 

Gintoki, finally having all his thoughts in order, places his hand on Zura’s shoulder, beckoning for him to shut up.

“Zura,” Gintoki says calmly. “It’s okay. I understand.”

Zura is still smiling his awkward smile. “Understand what, Gintoki?”

Gintoki tilts his head. “Come on now, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. You can sort this out.”

“But I–”

Gintoki raises a finger at him. “It’s okay, buddy. It’s okay.”

Zura’s face is frozen for a while. After a long moment, colour return to his face. It slowly goes from pale, to normal, to red. Before Gintoki can say anything else, his face is already buried in his hands and he’s kneeling down.

“I’ve never been this embarrassed,” he says in a muffled voice.

Gintoki is still not sure where this embarrassment in coming from, considering this is _nothing_ compared to the collection he keeps from Zura, but he kneels down next to him. 

“It’s a pretty normal thing to like,” he says.

“But I am a samurai!” Zura cries out. “Jouishishi don’t have time for such trivial things. I am a disgrace to my people!”

“It’s okay, Zura.” Gintoki pats him on the back. Zura remains silent, not revealing his face. They stay like that for a while, until Gintoki decides to speak up again, “Wanna watch a movie with me and feel better about it?”

Zura finally looks up. “M-maybe.” He’s still pouting.

Gintoki pulls one of the boxes closer. “Which one of these do you want to watch?” Gintoki is speaking calmly, as though talking to a child.

Zura looks at the box, and then at Gintoki. He smiles, relieved at Gintoki’s acceptance.

“The N*ruto one,” he answers.


End file.
